Bradley "Brad" Miller
Brad Miller was a contestant on Season 3 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 6th place. Personality Season 3 Episode 1 Brad was the seventh person to get his signature dish tasted by Ramsay. He served scallops, which were judged alongside Eddie's scallop dish. When Eddie tasted his dish, he thought that while they were cooked well, it was otherwise ruined with an unneeded vanilla sauce which Ramsay agreed with. During prep, Brad showed some leadership skills by having the blue team organized in prep. During dinner service, it was unknown what station Brad was on, but after Vinnie tried to replace vegetable stalk with water in the risotto, Ramsay placed him on the appetizer station. Thanks to Brad, the blue team was able to send out at least 29 tables of appetizers before Ramsay shut down the restaurant. His team was declared the winners. Episode 2 During the Dover Sole Challenge, Brad was able to clean three fish, but only two of them were deemed acceptable to Ramsay's standards. The blue team lost the challenge 8-9. Their punishment was to clean the remaining Dover Sole for the next service. He along with Rock were able to convince an ailing Aaron to stay. During dinner service, Brad was on the appetizer station along with Eddie. At one point, he and Rock were butting into Eddie's work which resulted in an excess amount of spaghetti not needed. After Eddie sent an over peppered risotto, Ramsay made Brad the head person on the appetizer station. However, he was not able to redo his good performance in the first service and sent a risotto that was as peppery as Eddie's. His team lost service as they were kicked out, and Rock was named "Best of the Worst". He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 When he was woken up by the Army and Navy, Brad and Rock helped Aaron to get dressed as he was cramping. During the Army and Navy Service Challenge, Brad saw Aaron struggling on the omelet station, and declared him as the blue team's weakest link. He and Josh later took over for Aaron and were able to get some food out to the Navy, but he soon had a few of his own omelets rejected for being cold. The blue team lost the challenge as the red team finished before them. Their punishment was to do KP duty, which included prepping a thousand pounds of potatoes and onions. After their punishment, Brad was chosen to take the leadership role for the blue team after a discussion about it. During dinner service, Brad was on the meat station. At one point, he tried to scrap the burnt parts of a Wellington he just cooked, but Ramsay saw this and threatened to shove it up his ass if he tried to serve it. His team won service, but Ramsay called him out for his poor performance and terrible leadership in service. Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 10 Trivia *Many people believe that he should have made it to the black jackets over Josh. *He was the last person to be eliminated before the black jackets were given that season. Quotes Category:Chef Category:Season 3